


Warm Welcome

by Sammyammyosis



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:37:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammyammyosis/pseuds/Sammyammyosis
Summary: A young woman of Northern nobility has been promised to Robb Stark. She is to leave her home to find a new one in Winterfell.





	1. Chapter 1

Wow, it’s absolutely gorgeous . As you set your gaze upon Winterfell it leaves you awestruck. Even though you were a lady and had grown up in a castle yourself, it was nothing compared to what lay ahead of you. You had been sad about leaving home but if you had to, this sure was quite the replacement.  
A week and a half prior to this very moment was your name day. During the celebration your father informed you and the rest of your family that you would be leaving. He quickly added that you would be moving to Winterfell to get acclimated to your new home because you had been promised to Lord Stark’s heir Robb. There had been an audible gasp from nearly everyone in the room. The feast had become even merrier than before.  
The next day you had begun the journey you were currently almost done with. Once the awe started to fade, the nervousness returned. I’m betrothed. To a man I haven’t never even met. From one of the oldest noble families in all the seven kingdoms. I would someday be Lady Stark. I would be someone important. This stampede of thoughts filled your head and slightly overwhelmed you. Apparently it showed because you caught your father’s attention.   
“Everything will be alright love. There is no need to worry about a thing. Just breath and relax.” He said trying to calm you some. “We will be there soon, the fact you won’t have to ride for much longer should lighten your mood.” He added to get a laugh out of you. You give him a little smile and that seems to be enough.  
After only a couple more hours of riding you finally reach the gates of Winterfell just as the sun was starting to set. The guards stand aside as you and your small caravan approach with your father leading the way.   
You stop in what appears to be the courtyard. A handful of people are standing in front of the castle doors. A rugged looking man and a beautiful red-haired woman you assumed were Lord and Lady Stark. They were accompanied by a maester and two boys who looked about your age. Both about the same height with a little stubble but one had dark curls and the other more of an auburn.   
You see that both the boys were looking your way, you hope the dimming light masked the light flush of your cheeks. You swiftly shift your gaze to your father as he got off his horse. He walks over to Lord Stark instead of coming to help you down.   
A hand on your leg breaks your focus. You look down to see Alvis, a member of your house guard, was by your side. “Would you care for a hand down my lady? You are not accustom to such long journeys and I imagine your legs must be sore.” You smile awkwardly and nod. You were a little embarrassed that you needed help down from a horse but you knew it would be far worst to fall in front of your future husband.   
Once you were safely on the ground you notice your father motioning you join him. You thank Alvis and start towards the two lords. You are moving at what some would call a leisurely pace but it is as fast as your tired thighs would allow. With any luck it will be paired with the weak smile on your face and mistaken for nerves.  
A deep chuckle leaves Lord Stark as he sends a warm smile your way, “No need to be nervous child, you are more than safe here.” When you stop in front of him you return his smile with one a bit stronger than before. “Welcome my dear, to Winterfell. I speak for my entire family when I say we are excited for you join us.”   
“Thank you Lord Stark. I’m thrilled to be here and am looking forward to getting to know you all.” You reply as you curtsy, using all your willpower not to cringe.  
“Beautiful and well mannered; how wonderful.” Lady Stark comments. Her husband nods. “The girls have been on pins and needles waiting for you to arrive. I can already tell you three will get on splendidly.”  
“Yes Cat is right but sadly meeting them will have to wait until tomorrow. The younger children have already gone to their rooms for the night.” You give him a slight nod. “However our oldest was far too eager to meet you to wait until morning. May I introduce you to my son Robb.”   
The boy with the auburn hair steps forward and gives a slight bow. “It is lovely to finally meet you.” You say politely.   
“The pleasure is all mine, my lady.” He answers and kisses the back of your hand causing a blush to find its way to your cheeks.   
“Well I can only imagine you are more than ready to finally relax my dear.” Lady Catelyn interjects, pulling our attention away from each other. “We knew you would be famished after a long day’s ride so we wait so we could dine with you.”  
You and your father follow the Starks to the Great Hall where food was being served. You sit next to your father and across from Robb. Lord Eddard asks about your trip and father goes off retelling the events of the past two weeks. A well timed nod or smile from time to time made it appear that you were participating in the conversation. Luck for you your father had the gift of gab and spoke enough for the both of you.   
You would steal a glance at Robb every so often. Besides a couple times he caught you looking, his stunning blue eyes were trained on the two lords. This showed that not only was he extremely handsome but clever as well. He knew that listening to a conversation between lords would teach him how a lord should behave. He has impressed you several times already and you met him all of two hours ago.   
Lady Catelyn was the first one to excuse herself from the table. “Pardon me my lords but it is late and I think I shall retire for the night.” She says as slips out of the hall.  
I try my best on to crack a smile at this perfect opportunity, “I think I to should be heading to bed. Today’s ride seems to have finally caught up with me.” I stand up and Robb does the same.  
“Allow me to show you to your room?” He looks to his father for approval. You start to protest not wanting to be a bother but he will have none of it. “You have yet to be shown where you will be staying. My room is in the same wing so it is really no trouble.” He makes his way around the table and offers you his arm. “Shall we?”   
You take his arm and head out the opposite direction that Lady Catelyn took. As we make our way down the hallways the smiles disappear and an air of awkwardness surrounds you. You stare ahead not sure what to say. I only just got here and I know next to nothing about this boy. I need to think of something, if I stay silent he will think I don’t like him.  
“If everything your father says is true then you had quite the adventure on your way here.” Robb says casually. Thank the old gods. Hell, thank the new ones too.  
“Father tends to elaborate some while speaking of journeys he has taken. To be honest I wasn’t listening enough to tell you what was rubbish or not.” This gets a little chuckle out of the boy. “You on the other hand seemed quite engaged whenever our fathers spoke.”   
He looks over at you with a little smirk on his face. “So I did catch you sneaking looks my way.” You blush a little and look back to the path ahead. “Hey, I’m just teasing.” He says nudging your shoulder a little. “But anyways yes. I try to always listen to my father’s conversations in the Great Hall. It’s important to know how to talk to people and to know how to sound like a lord. It’s nothing really since I’m going to be Lord of Winterfell someday. I should be learning these things.”  
“It’s not nothing, it truly is impressive. We’re all taught the same main information. The houses and their words, who the Wardens are, who has sworn loyalty to whom. Not all future lords are going the extra step and trying to learn from their parents if they don’t have to. I have a brother five years our senior. He goes to meetings with my father when he is called upon but he definitely doesn’t listen to him at dinner. You care and are making an effort. This just shows how great of a lord you’ll be some day.”  
He stops us and moves in front of you. His face is a cute mixture of embarrassed and elated. “You flatter me with such kind words my lady. Here are your quarters. I’ll see you in the morning, good night.” He gives a slight nod and quickly moving further down the hall. So he flusters easily as well you think smiling to yourself. Your new life here should be very interesting.


	2. Blood is blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despite a lengthy journey and a weary body you're mind can't seem to settle down. Maybe the stars can help...

You toss and turn in your bed unable to get comfortable. You had been looking forward to getting a good night’s sleep for most of the day and now you’re restless. You slide out of bed and dig through your trunk in search of your robe. You find it, wrap yourself and head out into the hall.  
You slowly make your way through the castle, trying to taking everything in. You then stumble upon a little balcony bathed in moonlight. You sit yourself on its railing and gaze up at the sky. It’s a beautiful night without a cloud in sight.  
“It’s a little late to be stargazing don’t you think?” A deep voice offers, starling you. You span your head around and see the other boy from earlier. “Forgive me I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He says softly with a hint of a smile on his lips. “You really should head back to bed though. You have a busy day ahead of you and you must be tired from a whole day on horseback.” He leans on the stone next to you.  
“Believe me, my body wishes I were asleep. My mind however doesn’t seem to agree. I was hoping maybe the stars would relax me some.” The boy nods in understanding. “But at least now we have a chance to talk.” You add with a smile.  
He turns to you looking slightly confused. “I’m (y/n), somehow your father forgot to introduce us when I first arrived. I wanted to meet you earlier but you didn’t join us for dinner.”  
His confusion in his eyes is quickly replaced with melancholy. “Oh yes, that’s right. I’m Jon.” He answers as he forces his own smile. “As for dinner, I was busy. Father had me help your men bring in your things.” You tilt your head not seeming satisfied with his answer. “It was decided before your arrival that I wouldn’t be joining you in the hall, in fear that my presence might ruin the evening.”  
“What?! That is just ridiculous. I was disappointed when you never showed.” You pout. “To be frank, you didn’t miss much. Dinner had been rather dull. I did have Robb to keep me company but I have no doubt it would have been better if you had been there.”  
“Oh no need to cause a fuss, after sixteen years I’ve grown used to it. Lady Catelyn loves to find an excuse to keep me out of sight. Most nights I do join the rest of the family but you’re special so she seized the opportunity. It’s rude to have the bastard sitting among honored guests.” He voices casually as though he has said it a thousand times before.  
You scoff. “I hate that people think like that.” Your comment seems to take him by surprise. “It’s not your fault you’re a bastard, why should you be looked down upon for it.” You say sincerely. “My mother thinks I’m naive for thinking this way. But how I see it, if you have the same blood coursing through your veins, you’re family.”  
“As touching and sweet as your words are, I have to agree with your mother. Being so candid when discussing such things is naive. I truly love that you feel this way but it would be best to keep this option to yourself. It wouldn’t be wise to make enemies on your first day.”  
“It’s no secret, most people in my family know my option on the matter. A few years ago my whole family got together for my eldest cousin’s twenty second name day. All the girls sat around in the garden gossiping or sowing. I wasn’t in the mood for either so I snuck out to go shooting some arrows with the boys.”  
“A shy little thing like you breaking the rules? That sure is a surprise.”  
“I’m not usually shy. If you’re referring to earlier, you can’t blame me for being a little timid. I am in a new place surrounded by strangers.” You retort. He holds back a chuckle. “Can I continue with my story?” He nods at you while fighting back a real smile this time.  
“So as I was say. I went off to find my brother and the rest of the boys. I found them in a clearing on the edge of a nearby wood. A few of the boys our age had told me off and said I should go back to my needle work. I took a bow from one of them and hit the mark on my first try; shutting them up real quick.  
Seeing me shoot gave my younger cousin Benly, the courage to join the group. One of the lads that gave me a hard time started in on him since he’s a Snow. Saying rubbish like how he had no right to shoot with them. I told him to back off and to apologize. He ignored me and kept yelling at the poor boy. Since he wasn’t going to listen I socked in the face. No one has had a mean word for Ben since.”  
Jon starts cracking up and you can’t help but smile. “That might have worked with your cousins but you can’t go hitting Catelyn if she says something to make you cross.”  
“I know, I have grown up a little since then.” You state as Jon’s laughter dies down. “I might not punch people anymore but I won’t sit around and listen to people speak poorly of you. You’re going to be my brother someday and I won’t be treating you any differently from the rest of the Starks. As your family loves to remind everyone, winter is coming. When it does we have to have each others backs, not be trying to stab them” You end in a more serious tone.  
“I see I won’t be changing your mind anytime soon. I’ll just have to help Robb keep and eye on you so you don’t get into too much trouble.” He pushes off the railing and turns towards the hall. “How about I start now by getting you back to your room before someone catches us still up?”  
You giggle and follow him inside. “Sounds like a plan.”


	3. Second Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First days in a new place means a slew of introductions. Some people warm up to new faces quicker than others.

Your eyes crack open as the sun finds its way into your quaters and onto your face. You pull the covers over eyes, slightly regretting that late night escapade to that balcony. You groan remembering Jon’s warning of the busy day ahead. You roll away from the beams of light that so rudely awoke you. You half consciously go through your rummaged trunk and find a dress to wear.  
You slide it on, give your hair a quick brush and leave your room. You turn left as you recall that being the way back to the Great Hall. Luckily for you after only one hallway and a single turn you stumble upon another sleepy teen.  
“Good morning Jon.” You say with a yawn, rubbing the remaining sleep out of your eyes.   
“Morning. I see someone’s midnight stroll has caught up with them.” He jests.   
You rolls your eyes and take his arm. “You’re one to talk, seeing as you were up wandering the castle too. I’m also still a guest so be nice and let’s get something to eat.”   
“I’m not sure if I’m allowed back in the hall yet since your Father and guards are still here. Things may settle down once they go but…”  
“Nonsense.” You interrupt pulling the boy down the corridor with you. “You are part of the family and will be eating with the rest of us. Lady Stark seems to love me so I can’t imagine her refusing any of my requests just yet.”  
Jon smiles at you shaking his head. “Are you saying that to be polite or do you need someone to show you the way?”  
You slow your pace and give him a bashful look. “A little of both.” He laughs but takes a turn and leads the two of you down another corridor. “I mean it though, if she makes a fuss I will just insist I want you there and that should be enough.”  
“I know.” He replies quietly as we make our way.  
We get there in no time and as we enter the vast hall I notice the other children. Two little boys both with dark reddish brown hair like Robb’s. The other two were girls; one with red hair like her mother and the other a couple years younger who looked more like Lord Stark. Both girls seem happy but slightly hesitant. The smaller of the two boys looks a little scared but then again he does look all of three. The other little lad though makes a dash and pulls you into a hug. You hug him back looking down to be met with a grin. “You’re finally here! I’m Bran! I wanted to stay up to meet you last night but mother wouldn’t allow it.” He beams.  
“I’m happy to meet you too.” You reply as you can't help but return his elated expression.  
“Bombarded with hugs already?” Robb muse, appearing suddenly from behind you. He gives you a warm smile and ruffles the younger boy’s hair. “How about we let her sit and get something to eat first?” The little boy nods eagerly and bounds back to the table. “And I see you two have already met.” He adds looking at you and Jon.  
“Of course Stark, couldn’t have her wandering hopeless around the castle.” Jon quips and walks past us heading for the table himself.  
“We should take a seat too. How about you sit next to me?” Robb proposes with quite the charming grin. You nod and start towards the other young people.  
“No Robb. I want to sit next to her, you got to sit with her last night.” The red haired girl pouts.   
Her brother sends a little look. “Sansa, you will be spending most of the day with her. Let me sit by her.”   
“No need to fight over something so foolish. How about I sit between you two girls and I sit by you at dinner?” I offer, looking between the two siblings. Sansa happily nods and Robb gives you a soft 'alright'. The other girl gives you a little nod but quickly takes her sit.  
“Why are all you children standing about. We have a full day today let’s eat and get a move on.” An older lady comments as she makes her way towards us.

The meal doesn’t last nearly as long as the one last night, you all quickly disperse once we are done. The boys all head outside while the Septa sends you three girls into another part of the castle. Sansa is thrilled that you’re going with them and starts gabbing away about Winterfell and how you will love it there. You grin and nod as you learned from years around your father. You look at the other girl a couple times too so she doesn’t feel left out but she doesn’t seem to be all that fond of you.   
You all enter a cozy room and take a seat. The older woman breaks out some stitching and passes them to the girls. She gives you a fresh one and you all just sit quietly and work. You zone out a little as you work forgetting you aren’t home and start to hum a little tune.   
“That’s pretty, what it is?” Your eyes snap up from stitching and land on the woman. You quickly apologize and explaining you aren’t used to sowing around other girls. You then tell her it’s a song your mother would hum to you when you were little. The Septa then made rounds to check on progress. “How wonderful, you have that much detail and you only just began. You’re mother seems to have taught you well.” You give her a quiet 'thank you' and focus back on your work.   
“Sansa, you’re is coming along splendidly as well. Good job. And Arya… yours could use a bit more work. Slow down a little and try to fit more near the border.” She critiques and walks back to her seat. Sneaking a glance at the younger girl, you catch a frown before her faces goes blank again.   
Sansa quickly snags your attention, complementing you on your skills and asking for some pointers. As you give her a tip or two you notice the younger sister sneak off. You finish up shortly after since you are accustom to working on much larger rings and excuse yourself.  
You head down the corridor you saw Arya take and don’t make it all that far. You stop by a window when you spot Robb and Jon shooting in the yard. Lean on your arms and out the window, you watch them for a bit. After a couple minutes Jon notices and shoots you a smile. You both watch Robb shoot and miss and both laugh a little. Robb gives his brother a little smack to shut him but follows his gaze. He then flushes seeing you giggle at him and quickly returning his focus back to shooting.   
“Since you are so good with a needle I can’t imagine you know how to handle a bow.” A voice snaps, getting your attention. With a slight turn of the head you spot Arya looking slightly annoyed. “He likes you. You shouldn’t laugh at him, especially when you can’t do it yourself.”  
You stand up and make your way over to the younger girl. “I was laughing because it was cute, I wasn’t trying to be mean. As for archery, I’m proud to say I'm one of the best in my family despite being one of the few girls.” You reply softly as to not come off as angry. Her eyes get big and her little bit of confidence disappears.  
“Sorry I didn’t know. I just thought…” She mumbles.  
“Walk with me.” You request and continue down the corridor. The girl swiftly makes her way to your side but stays quiet. “Also there is no don’t need to apologize. I know most girls aren’t taught how to shoot. I just tagged along with my older brother often while growing up and he taught me.”  
“When did he teach you if your mother was teaching you to sow?” She asks glancing up at you.  
“I actually taught myself more or less. I have an older sister just like you and she is amazing with a needle just like Sansa. My mother was so impressed with her work she didn’t see the point in teaching me. I would watch my mother faun over my sister. I wanted her to notice me too so I tried and tried. After filling my hand with holes my sister gave me a little guidance. She wanted to teach me but I insisted I do it myself. I wanted to be better than her and it wouldn’t count if she helped me.”  
“So you don’t get on well with your sister then? Is that why you had your brother teach you to shoot? Is she noisy and snappy like Sansa? I could understand if she is.” Arya sulks. You giggle at her words remembering how it used to feel feelings second best.  
“I don’t dislike my sister. She is a very caring, lovely girl. I always wished I could be her. She is beautiful and talented and always got complimented on everything she did. I was jealous at first but then realized I have things I’m good at too. I’m great with an arrow and okay with a sword. Two things my sister can’t do. As for sowing and cooking, she may be better but that doesn’t mean I can’t be too.”  
Arya’s confused expression soon brightens when she catches on. “Oh so I shouldn’t worry about Sansa and do what I like to do?”  
“Exactly. If you want to learn archery than do it. If you want to surpass Sansa at needle point than you can practice. I’ll even help you if you want, I don’t mind.”  
“Mother doesn’t like me around the bows. I was practicing a little before but she found out and scolded me.” The little wolf girl pouts.  
You bump her shoulder. “Don’t worry, I can help with that too. I’ll teach you if you want? I already seem like I’m going to butt head with from your mother, so a little secret won’t do any harm.” You give her a wink.


	4. Overlooked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning to properly divide up your time is still something you need work on. Luckily for you plenty of reminders now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a heads up that I switched over to first person. While proof reading the last chapter again I was a little overwhelmed by the number of 'you's I had. Hopefully this flows better.

“I almost hit the center!” Arya cheers after hitting the target. She races over and hugs me.   
I wrap my arms around her as well and let can't help but let out a giggle. “See? I told you could do it. Also you haven’t even been practicing for all that long. A few more weeks and you will be outshooting Theon.”   
“Do you think I have time for a couple more?”  
“Hmmm. We might be cutting it…” A loud huff interrupts me and grabs my attention.  
I glance over towards the sound and see a rather upset Sansa by the doorway, fists clutched by her sides. “This is what you are doing when I can’t find you! You are spending all your time with her. Doing archery nonetheless when Mother has told you repeated not to, Arya!” She barks and storms off.  
“No! She is going to go tell Mother and I’m going to have to stop again. I can’t ever do anything I want to do.” She mumbles heartbroken.  
“Not while I’m here. I’ll go speak with your sister and get this all sorted okay? You head back to your room and get ready for dinner. I’ll get all this under control and meet you in the hall.” The little dark haired girl just nods solemnly and I’m off.  
“Sansa wait!”  
“Leave me be. Go back to Arya, you would rather spend time with her than me anyways.” Her frown evident in her tone.  
“I’ve had more chances to spend time with Arya. Just because she and I get on well doesn’t mean the two of us can’t.” She slows her pace some but continues to not spare me a glance. “Sansa please. I understand if you are jealous about Arya getting more attention but don’t take this out on her. If you are going to angry with someone have it be me.”  
“Jealous of Arya! I would never…” She protests as she comes to a halt. I step in front of her and quirk a brow. “I’m not jealous. I was so looking forward to having another girl here, to spend time with and talk to and and you have been nowhere to be found. So when I saw you with Arya I lost my temper some, I apologize.”   
“I’m sorry too. I didn’t realize how little time we have spent together. How about tomorrow we go pick out some new cloth for those dresses you said you wanted us to make?”  
“You remember that?”  
“Of course I do. I don’t really gush compliments like Jeyne but I do listen and care about what you have to say.”   
She just blushes, looking a little lost for words. I loop my arm with her and start to lead her down the corridor. “But don’t you have plans with Robb tomorrow to go riding in the Wolfswood?”  
“Yes, but I think I can convince him to wait a day. Surprisingly he seems to be a lad who has a hard time saying no to people.”  
The eldest daughter starts to giggle. “Are we still talking my brother Robb? I do suppose that shows how much he loves you already.”  
“What do you mean?” She giggles a bit more.  
We turn a corner and would you believe who was standing down at the further end talking to Greyjoy. “Just wait and you’ll see.” I give her a befuddled look but keep quiet. “I’m so excited we are to going down to town tomorrow. Everything you wear is just so lovely I can only imagine what lovely fabric you will find for our dresses.” She coos a little louder than necessary.  
“Pardon? I’m sorry to say little sister but (y/n) will spending the day with me tomorrow.”  
“No I’m sorry, but she has changed her mind. Lady (y/n) is going to town with me in the morning. Sadly for you I think our trip is going to take the whole day. Isn’t that right?” She quips with a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth.  
Robb not looking all that pleased turns to his gaze to me, softening it some. “Could we wait a day to take the horses out? Sansa and I haven’t had much time together and this would a perfect chance to. I understand if you don’t want to.”  
He shakes his head giving me a weak smile. “No, no you should go. Sisterly bonding isn’t something I should to get in the way of.”  
I peak his cheek. “Thank you, I promise the day after I’m all yours okay?” His smile brightens. “See you at dinner.” And Sansa starts to pull me away.  
“See?”


	5. Wake up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You mean to surprise Robb but things don't always go exactly as you had planned.

Jon said it was… this one. Tap. Tap. …Should I? He wouldn’t mind I don’t think. I crack open the door and peek my head in. “Robb?” I whisper but he doesn’t even so much as stir. A few voices fill the corridor and proceed to get louder and louder. I gasp as I start to panic and dash into the room; quickly closing the door behind me.  
I close my eyes and hold my breath as they pass by, as if to ensure they don’t find me. Thank the gods he isn’t awake to see this. I let out a sigh as the voices begin to fade. I slowly open my eyes and take in the room as best I could in the dim lighting. I can make out the basics; the bed, the fur chest, a small bed side table.   
Finally my focus shift to Robb. The only indicator of his presence being the light breathing coming from across the room. You slowly approach the sound as I soon find myself by his side. At this proximity it’s easy to pick up on the ever so faint rise and fall of the furs that accompany the cute little noise.   
He shifts a tad and so does the mass of fluff enveloping him; revealing bare shoulder blades.“Robb. Wake up.” I whisper running a couple finger tips down his spine, eliciting a shiver.   
This finally earns a response as he tilts his head and glances up with a sleepy grin. “What is this?” He ponders aloud, his much deeper than usual. I can feel my cheeks seem to flush a little.  
“Well I did say I was all yours today. I thought we could get up early and sneak out before anyone tried to steal either of us away.” I reply, brushing a couple pieces of hair from his eyes. He leans into the touch a little but I pull away. “You need to get up first.”  
He rolls onto his back with a groan. “Can we just stay here? I never stay in my room, they would never think to look here. We could just cuddle in this nice warm bed?”   
I create some distance for encouragement. Pausing at the foot of his bed and lean against the trunk. “I rather wanted to explore the Wolfswood. Have you show me some of your favorite spots, enjoying the fresh snowfall; all sorts of fun. Not risking your mother finding me in your bed sounds wonderful too.” I add with a smirk.   
This gets him chuckling as he scoots to lean up against the headboard. As he sits up, more and more skins begins to show. I swiftly tear away my gaze in case he happened to have slept completely bare. This reaction gets even more of a rise out of him but I keep my eyes trained on the wooden chest under my fingertips.  
“So that cheekiness has its bounds hmmm?” My answer with a spin around and sit on the chest, back to my betrothed. “Oh don’t be like that love. I’m just teasing.” He wraps his arms around me. “See (y/n), I’m up. We can go in just.”  
Rap. “Robb dear, are you up?” My eyes widen as big as they can go and before I can get a word out I’m pulled back into the pile of fur. Next I hear a faint ‘shh’ then it’s followed by the padding of feet.  
“Yes?” I hear him ask in an apparent ‘sleepy’ voice. I would have rolled my eyes if I weren’t freaking out. Doing my best to stay completely still and quiet my breathes like before.  
“Morning, sorry for waking you. The Septa and I were just looking for (y/n) and were curious to see if you had gone off too.”  
“She is missing?! The two of us planned to go out riding today. Yes. Yes, that must be it. I imagine she is out waiting me right now. I should get properly dressed Mother; it’s probably not good to keep her waiting.”  
“What a relief to hear. Oh and yes dear of course. I’ll leave you so you can change clothes; it’s extra tippy so bundle up.”   
“Yes Mother.” He sighed and at the sound of the door close, I pop up. “That was a close one. I suppose we should stop by your quarters to grab an extra fur or two as well. Then again Mother is from the South and has less of a tolerance for the cold; even after all these years.” The young man rambles as he digs through the hulking trunk.   
He shuts the lid and toss the clothing on top. He tugs at the lacings holding up his pants and glances over. The corner of his mouth turns up, “Thought you didn’t want to catch a peek?” Diving back under the covers as I catch his drift.   
He let’s out s snicker and with eyes remaining clenched tight, I hurl a pillow in his general direction. “Oh hush Stark and hurry it up.”

**Author's Note:**

> This series was originally started on my Tumblr, 2manyfandomssolittletime.


End file.
